A wick-type nib pen which delivers a steady flow of coloring liquid has been available in Europe and Japan as a delivery system for eyeliner cosmetics. The nib pen is similar in construction to cartridge-type pens and includes a shell portion having a wick formed of acrylic fiber of desired porosity extending out from one end, and covered with polyurethane foam and which shell is adapted to hold a liquid eyeliner cartridge. The liquid eyeliner flows from the cartridge into the wick and is subsequently delivered by capillary action to the user.
Until now, nib pens have not been employed as a delivery system for lipliner because conventional lipliner compositions employ wax or anhydrous (oil) base which are relatively viscous (viscosity of greater than 1000 cps) and would therefore cause clogging of the wick. Furthermore, it has been found that such prior art lipliners do not hold the lipline when lipstick has been applied because the wax or anhydrous base lipliners mix with the users oil sweat causing solubilizing of the lipliner.
Accordingly, a need exists in the U.S. for a lipliner composition which may be employed with a wick-type nib pen without causing clogging.